The Prodigy
by Warden of Tol Eressea
Summary: Ash dreamed of becoming the greatest Pokemon trainer the world had ever seen. He wanted a team as powerful and fierce as Lance's dragons. But he overslept on his first day as a trainer and missed out on a chance to get a Charmander. But maybe that's not such a bad thing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, this is my first attempt at a longer** **Pokémon story, so I would greatly appreciate any feedback (good, bad, and anything in between!).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 1: First Steps**

" _Crap! Why didn't I bring an umbrella!"_ Twelve-year-old Ash Ketchum thought as he ran frantically through the forest, clutching his backpack over his head against the pouring rain. He had been so caught up in his excitement exploring that he hadn't been paying attention to the darkening sky.

All of a sudden, a flash of lightning streaked across the sky followed by the ominous rumble of thunder.

" _I'm not gonna make it home in time. Best find some shelter and wait it out."_ Ash slowed to a steady jog and scanned his surroundings, looking for somewhere to wait out the coming storm. His eyes lit up as he spotted a hollow at the bottom of a massive oak tree. Perfect.

He made his way over to the tree hollow and quickly ducked inside. The inside smelled musty and dank but at least it was dry and provided ample shelter from the rain. Placing his backpack down, he sat on the thankfully dry ground and gazed out into the rain.

Despite putting a damper on his playtime, the storm did nothing to bring down his previous excitement. It was only his third time venturing out into these small woods, just on the outskirts of Professor Oak's ranch. His mother had finally caved in to his incessant pleas to explore and it was only after giving her every assurance that he wouldn't wander too far in did Ash finally get the opportunity to dash off into the trees.

Playing in the woods was fun but it was the Pokémon he encountered that was really the icing on the cake. The wild Pokémon that inhabited these woods were fairly low-leveled and friendly. They had a symbiotic relationship with both each other and Professor Oak's lab and Ash loved every minute of his time spent out here. He had studied quite a bit about Pokémon and learned a lot from watching Professor Oak in his lab throughout his childhood. His mother had once been a student of the esteemed Professor and so the two of them were great friends. Ash had known the Professor's grandson Gary since they were still in diapers and the two of them had always loved to play together with Pokémon.

Ash frowned slightly as he thought about Gary. They had been pretty good friends up until they turned ten. Sure, they had always had a competitive edge with each other, but it had always been good-natured. That is, until they both found out they wanted to become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Gary had turned arrogant as they grew older and mocked Ash whenever they happened to meet. Of course, It didn't help his ego much that Gary was the grandson of a world-renowned Professor and he had always seemed to be one step ahead of Ash in whatever it was they did.

One day, they'll settle matters once and for all. Ash gave a sigh as he thought about how long he still had to wait. It would be another three years before he was allowed his first Pokémon and begin his journey. It used to be that any aspiring Pokémon trainer could obtain his or her license the day they turned ten years old, but the age limit had been raised to fifteen five years ago, when the world witnessed the crowning of the Indigo League's newest champion: Lance.

The arrival of the Dragon Master had breathed new life into the entire region it seemed. The Champion was young, full of energy, and definitely had a flair for the dramatic. But there was no doubt how much he inspired everyone who saw him. Gyms had had their standards raised and the League had strengthened their measures against criminal organizations. The new Champion had brought much needed order and stability back into the Kanto region after years of stagnation, corruption, and laxness. And that didn't even cover his abilities as a trainer. All aspiring trainers, it seemed, had Lance as a role model and Ash was no exception, watching his battles on television with excitement and fervor.

One day, Ash had promised himself, it would be him on that battlefield.

A small rustle in the undergrowth outside hollow snapped Ash out of his musings. After a brief moment of silence, a small figure poked its head around the hollow opening and peeked inside warily. It resembled a small, blue plant bulb and it had green leaves sprouting from its head.

" _An oddish."_ Its small eyes fell upon Ash huddled inside and it drew back, wary of the unknown human.

Ash slowly sat up onto his knees and reached a hand out towards it.

"Hey there," he said with a smile, "do you want to wait out the rain with me?" The oddish stared at his hand and then redirected its watchful gaze at Ash, warm and welcoming.

"No need to be scared. I know!" Ash reached for his backpack and pulled out some of the food his mother had packed him for lunch.

"I'll bet you're hungry." He ripped off a piece of a sandwich and held it out in his palm towards the small Pokémon. "Here you go. I promise I won't hurt you."

The oddish slowly made his way forward and, after a moment, took a small bite of the sandwich and then leapt back, as if fearful of a sudden retaliation. But what it saw was caring eyes and a warm smile of a young boy. The oddish came forward slowly again and took another bite.

"Oddish!"

Ash smiled as the oddish began devouring the sandwich. "Good isn't it? There's plenty more where that came from if you want it." The oddish's eyes lit up at the prospect of more food before it backed away again. Ash looked at it confusedly as the oddish suddenly turned and ran out into the rain.

"Oddish! Oddish!" The oddish jumped up and down in the direction of the undergrowth. It seemed to be calling someone. The thought had barely crossed Ash's mind before the bushes rustled once more before two more Oddish slipped out into the open, followed by what Ash recognized as a Bellsprout, a couple Sunkern, and some Hoppip. The first oddish gestured in Ash's direction and Ash felt the wary looks of the new arrivals before Oddish ran back inside towards Ash.

"Oddish?" It had a small questioning look in its eyes and Ash caught on to what it was trying to say.

"You want your friends to come too?" The oddish jumped up and down once more before Ash gave a bright smile, "Of course! The more the merrier!"

He looked back at the new arrivals and waved them over. "Come on in. There's plenty of room!"

"Oddish!" The oddish joyfully jumped into Ash's lap and snuggled its head into the warmth of Ash's jacket. That seemed to be the deal-breaker as all its friends ran in as well.

"So…. any of you guys hungry?" Ash just laughed as all the Pokémon looked at him in excitement. Perhaps the rain wasn't a bad thing after all.

* * *

The years slowly passed. Ash continued his ventures into the woods and was now on good terms with all the local Pokémon, who began to see Ash as one of their own. His closest friends, though, were the Pokémon who Ash had met that fateful day in the rain. Their time spent in that small tree hollow had bonded them together and ever since then, Ash always met them there to begin the day's adventures.

One day, about a year before he was set out to begin his journey, Ash arrived at the tree hollow to find his friends huddled around something. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be a blue-green egg. His friends didn't seem to know where it came from or how it had found its way in the tree hollow. As the days passed, they scoured the forest for any sign of its parents or an owner but found nothing. But as it were, the following days were spent in anticipation and excitement for what the egg would hatch to be. His friends took turns watching over it and Ash spent all his spare time researching the proper ways to care for a Pokémon egg.

He had briefly entertained the thought of taking the egg to Professor Oak, who was sure to know how to care for it, before tossing the idea away. He couldn't bear to take it away from his friends, who seemed to have grown very protective of it from, what they considered, outsiders. Besides, the egg was found in the wild and it surely deserved to be cared for in the wild, by the wild.

And so, the days passed on, until one afternoon, as Ash sat with his friends in their tree hollow polishing the egg, it began to glow, filled with bright white light.

"Guys, come look!" Ash shouted excitedly. The egg had been shaking and glowing regularly the past week, a clear sign that it was ready to hatch. But this time was different. The egg wasn't glowing intermittently but more solidly than ever. His friends crowded around it, the oddish jumping up and down with anticipation and excitement.

The egg shook and with a burst of white light so strong that Ash had to raise his hands to shield his eyes, a small figure appeared. The Pokémon resembled a small dinosaur. Its skin had a bluish-green tint to it and on its back was a green plant-like bulb.

"A Bulbasaur," Ash breathed out.

The Bulbasaur slowly opened its dark-red eyes and looked at Ash who smiled warmly and said in the gentlest tone possible, "Hey there little guy. My name is Ash." The small dinosaur cocked its head to one side and then seemed to take in its surroundings. Its mouth quivered just a bit before it began to cry. "Saur!"

"Oh no, Bulbasaur, please don't cry!" Ash stuttered out, frantically trying to calm it down, his friends running around likewise. He had never dealt much with babies before, be they human or Pokémon and he didn't have the slightest clue what to do.

He reached over and gently looped his arms around the tiny, crying baby, cradling it in his arms.

"There, there," he said as he rocked it gently. "Everything will be alright." Gradually, the wails subsided as Ash continued to soothe and calm down the newborn. "I'll bet you're hungry." Still cradling Bulbasaur, Ash reached over with one arm towards his backpack and got out a bottle of milk especially made for Pokémon. He had been carrying a bottle with him to the forest every day since the egg had begun shaking, just in case it hatched. If there was one thing he knew about newborns, it was that they were probably hungry. After all, he felt that he would be too.

He brought the feeding bottle up towards the Bulbasaur and gently prodded it to drink. "There you go, I promise you'll like it." Slowly, the Bulbasaur began to drink. Ash beamed at the sight and looked up at his friends, who were watching them with both joy and excitement.

"Well guys, it seems we have a new member of our family."

* * *

" _Crap! Of all the days to oversleep, why did it have to be today?"_ Ash sprinted down the stairs and with a yell that told his mother he was leaving, ran down the road from his house towards Professor Oak's lab.

The day that he had anticipated ever since he was a little kid had come at last. Today, he would finally receive his trainer license and, most importantly, his first Pokémon. And of course, today, of all days, he had overslept. He was supposed to show up at the lab at nine in the morning and it was already fifteen minutes past. Ash silently cursed himself as he ran. He hadn't even changed or even brushed his teeth before leaving. He had stayed up late into the night watching highlights of the Indigo Conference that had just finished. The winner of that year's Conference had been a boy a few years older than Ash named Sidney Black. There had been a few close calls for him, but in the end, his powerful Charizard had crushed his opponents. Ash had been too excited to fall asleep easily, thinking about both the battle and what the next day would bring. He knew which starter Pokémon he would choose.

Ever since he had first watched Lance battle with his Dragonites and his Charizard, he had, in the back of his mind, wanted a Charmander of his own. It was a thought mirrored by many aspiring trainers. Charizard were fantastically powerful Pokémon that, as just witnessed by Sidney's, were near unstoppable when trained well. Charmander was the most frequently picked starter in Kanto, followed closely by Squirtle, which were naturally used as a counter to the Fire-type.

Of course, all those thoughts would be for nothing if he was late. As he neared the steps that led up to the Pokémon lab, he saw a crowd of people gathered around two boys and a girl, all of them his age. He recognized Gary as one of the boys, who twirled a Pokéball on his finger as he smirked, relishing the attention the townspeople paid him and a small turtle-like Pokémon at his feet. So, it seemed his rival had picked Squirtle as his starter.

He turned his attention to the other boy and girl, Jon and Leaf, who Ash was friends with. A Charmander stood by Jon's feet and Ash saw a small blue-green dinosaur cradled in Leaf's arms. Ash felt happy for his friends that they had gotten their first Pokémon, even Gary, but he couldn't help the pang of disappointment and anxiety that shot through him. Would there still be a Pokémon for him?

A very unwelcome voice broke through his thoughts as he heard his rival call out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ash the loser. Oversleep did you eh Ashy-boy," Gary jeered mockingly and laughed, "I heard from Gramps he gave all the available Pokémon out so I guess that means you don't get one."

Ash felt his temper rising and he clenched his fists in anger. _Just ignore him. You've waited too long to be disappointed today. And to think I felt happy for him._

The crowd parted as Ash made his way through towards the entrance to the lab, ignoring the stares that he received.

Jon and Leaf both waved at him as he neared.

"Hey Ash," Jon called out, "You're a little late to the party aren't you?"

Ash just sighed but smiled ruefully. Jon's teasing was good-natured, unlike Gary's, and he and Ash had always gotten along.

"Hey guys. Congratulations on your first Pokémon. You too Leaf."

Leaf smiled at him, a bit sympathetically. "Go on Ash. I'm sure Professor Oak will have something for you. We'll wait for you to come back out."

Ash smiled gratefully at the brown-haired girl and thanked her but Gary's voice once again filled his ears.

"Yeah right, you losers can wait together all you want. I've got a journey to start. Smell ya later dweebs!" And with that, Gary returned his Squirtle to its ball and sprinted down the road.

Ash glared at the retreating back of his rival before calming himself down. If there was anyone who knew how to get him all riled up, it was Gary. But it wouldn't do to dwell on it now. He had more important things to do. He turned back to Jon and Leaf.

"Gary's right though. You guys don't have to wait for me. You should get going. I'm sure we'll bump into each other somewhere along the way."

Leaf protested, but after much arguing the two grudgingly agreed and, with their farewells, they left as well. By now, the townspeople had mostly dispersed as Ash finally turned and walked up the steps into Professor Oak's lab.

The Professor looked up from his desk as Ash came into the lab room.

"Why good morning Ash. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming." He took in Ash's bedraggled clothes and rumpled hair and couldn't suppress a tiny grin. "Late night?"

Ash smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Professor, I overslept this morning." His smile then disappeared as he asked in a hopeful voice, "Do you still happen to have a Pokémon for me?"

The Professor stared at him for a long time with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes, so long that Ash began to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well Ash. I have quite the dilemma here. Now, I know you wanted a Charmander, but the thing is I'm afraid I don't have any more. They've all been given away." The Professor paused and looked at him.

Ash felt a slight twinge of disappointment at the news, before he buried it and said with a determined tone, "That's alright Professor. It's my fault that I overslept. I don't have to have a Charmander."

The Professor's eyes gleamed again as he took in Ash's words, though his tone remained unchanged. "So it is. But I do have two options for you Ash. The first option is that you can wait a couple weeks for the League to give me a new batch of starter Pokémon and you can get a Charmander then. As for the other option, I have two more Pokémon that I have right now that you can choose from, but as I said before, neither of them is a Charmander."

Ash considered the options laid out before him. On one hand, he would still be able to get a Charmander. All he had to do was delay his journey by a few weeks. He had waited all these years, surely a few more weeks wouldn't hurt? Yet, on the other hand, with the end of the recent Indigo tournament, the new Conference season was starting. In fact, it had already started. He couldn't afford to fall behind everyone else by doing nothing for a few weeks. Especially Gary. And it was with that last thought that decided the deal.

"I'll choose from the two Pokémon right now Professor," Ash said in a determined tone, "I can't afford to fall behind the others. I'll be more than happy to work with whatever Pokémon you can give me."

Professor Oak gave him an assessing gaze for several long moments before a genuine smile broke the elderly man's features.

"I'm proud of you Ash. That was a very mature decision to make. You still have a lot of growing up and developing to do, but I know you'll go far as a Pokémon trainer."

Ash could only nod and look at his feet sheepishly. Professor Oak had always been someone Ash had looked up to as a child and that fact never changed as he had grown older. He had been almost like a surrogate father to him and he felt bolstered and touched by the Professor's words.

"And so, as such, I have a surprise for you. A surprise I think you'll like very much."

Ash's head snapped up and he felt his anticipation growing again as he latched on to the Professor's words eagerly.

"So, the first Pokémon I have is a Pikachu that I found just a couple days ago actually. I found him chewing on the power cables of the lab." The Professor held up a Pokéball with a small lightning carved on the front.

A Pikachu. Ash could definitely see himself working with the electric mouse. It was a powerful Pokémon and its electric capabilities as well as its speed would make it a great part of any trainer's team.

"A Pikachu would be great Professor. But what about the second Pokémon?"

The Professor's smile grew wider as he revealed a second Pokéball. "That's my surprise. I got this Pokémon just this morning In fact, it specifically asked to be caught for you."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise. It wanted to be caught for him? He looked at the Professor in confusion.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" He threw the Pokéball in the air and it opened with a flash to reveal a small blue-green dinosaur. Ash barely registered what the Pokémon was before it gave a cry of joy and leapt into his arms.

"Wha-," Ash looked at the Bulbasaur in his arms in disbelief before a big grin broke across his face. "Dino!" He raised his friend in his hands and spun around in joy. Gone was the tiny Bulbasaur that he had hatched and raised in the forest a year ago, which he had affectionately named Dino. The Bulbasaur in his arms had doubled in size since then.

"You asked to be my Pokémon?" Ash asked the Bulbasaur. "Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Dino responded and snuggled into Ash's chest contentedly.

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better partner." He felt like dancing with joy until a sudden thought hit him. "But what about the others Dino?"

It was Professor Oak who answered him. "Well Ash, you see, Bulbasaur here has been wanting to be your Pokémon for a while now. And all its other friends knew about it and they wanted to surprise you. In fact, they're waiting out back for the news."

"Really? That's awesome! Can I go see them?" The Professor nodded and Ash all but sprinted out back into the fields that dotted Oak's ranch, with Dino in tow.

He shouted in greeting as he saw his friends and they all tackled him in joy. It had been a week since he had last visited the woods as he had been preparing for his journey. After they all had gotten off of him, Ash showed them Dino's Pokéball.

"Thanks so much for coming to see me off guys. Dino and I are gonna make you proud." The group of Grass-types cheered at his words as they continued to fuss over Dino. The Bulbasaur had always been the baby of the group (for good reason of course). As Dino had grown and taken its first steps, they had all become one big family. Maybe it was the incredible bond that had held them together over the years. But whatever it was, Ash was grateful that he had his friends with him on this day.

At long last however, Professor Oak called Ash and told him that his mother was waiting for him. With one last goodbye to his friends and a promise that they will visit soon, Ash and Dino made their way back to the laboratory, where he saw his mother and Professor Oak talking.

"Ash! You left in such a hurry you forget your backpack. And your clothes it would seem," Delia Ketchum admonished him, though her lips twitched in amusement.

Ash rubbed the back of his hair as his mother fussed over him, "Sorry about that Mom." He turned and picked up Dino who was beside him. "I want you to meet Dino. He was the Bulbasaur that hatched from that egg I told you about last year." His mother's eyes lit up as her gaze fell upon Ash's new partner.

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Saur!" Dino cried out in response and leapt into Delia's arms, almost purring and he contentedly settled himself as Delia patted its head.

"So Ash, I take it you accept Bulbasaur as your partner then?" Professor Oak asked in amusement as Delia continued to smother Dino with praise.

Ash grinned, "You bet! Thanks so much for this Professor. Dino and I won't let you down."

Professor Oak waved his thanks away as he responded, "Think nothing of it Ash. I have to say the bond you two share is incredible. I'll be very interested in how you two develop. But enough of that now. I have something else for you." He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small red device, which he gave to Ash.

"This is a Pokédex. It's something that I invented that stores information on all of the known Pokémon we've discovered so far. I think you'll find this handy to have on your journey. It also acts as your Trainer's license and identification so make sure you don't lose it."

Ash accepted the Pokédex and thanked the Professor again gratefully.

"Ash, you'll have to change out of your pajamas before you head out," his mother told him firmly as Dino leapt down from her arms back to Ash's side. Ash nodded and together, the four of them walked out to the entrance of the lab.

They said their goodbyes to the Professor, Ash thanking him profusely.

"No need for thanks Ash. Feel free to call me anytime you need help and keep me updated if anything happens would you?"

"No problem! Thanks again for everything Professor Oak." They were just about to walk off back to their house when the Professor's voice called out to them.

"Ash! One last piece of advice. Just remember, the great don't become great by being satisfied with the status quo."

Ash looked back at the Professor confusedly. What did that mean? He glanced at his mother in question, but she only smirked at him in response. "I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out on your own Ash. Now come on, you got a journey to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks a lot for your feedback. It'll help me a lot going forward. Just to clarify a few things: I'm not going to limit each Pokémon to just four moves like in the games; I made Ash five years older (15) just to make him slightly more mature; his personality is going to be slightly different than canon, so he's not gonna be the reckless hot-head we all know and love.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon nor any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Growing Pains**

"Hey Dino, I think this is a good place to take a break for a few minutes. How 'bout it?" Ash asked his companion.

Dino nodded in acquiescence and the two of them plopped down on a large flat rock off Route 1. The rolling plains that surrounded the route stretched as far as the eye could see, with the odd tree or two dotting the landscape every so often. They were about an hour out from Pallet Town and so far, Dino had been more than happy to stay out of its Pokéball. It was a good way to bond, Ash mused, though he and Dino had been attached at the hip ever since he had hatched.

The Bulbasaur had grown up surrounded by their other Grass Pokémon friends and they were as thick as thieves, living together in the forest. But it had always had a special relationship with Ash. Maybe because Ash had been the first one it saw when it hatched, and Dino had come to equate Ash almost as a surrogate parent as much as a friend.

Truth to be told, Ash had been dreading saying goodbye to his friends from the woods, especially to Dino. He would have asked for it to come along with him, but he didn't want to tear it away from the woods that had become its home or the friends it had made. And so, Ash was almost glad that he had overslept today, glad he didn't end up with a Charmander, for Dino was everything he could ask for.

With his thoughts lingering on his friend, Ash pulled out the red Pokédex that Professor Oak had given him and opened it.

"Let's give it a test run Dino." Ash held up the Pokédex and scanned his friend.

 _ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon.**_

 _ **Type: Grass/Poison**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Ability: Chlorophyll**_

 _ **Moves: Tackle, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder, Leech Seed**_

There was more information listed about his friend, its height, weight, food preferences, etc. Ash marveled at what he was seeing. Professor Oak had really outdone himself this time. The Pokédex was a goldmine of information that would surely help him out a lot in the future. Ash made a mental note to take a lot closer look at it in the future.

"Wow, it looks like you know quite a few moves already Dino." His friend gave Ash a slightly smug look before going back to her food as Ash continued to pour over the Pokédex.

Chlorophyll. Now that was strange. Ash racked his brains trying to recall what he had previously learned about Kanto's starter trio. Normally, each starter Pokémon would have its usual ability: Blaze for Charmander, Torrent for Squirtle, and Overgrow for Bulbasaur. For his Bulbasaur to have its hidden ability was extremely rare, but then again, Ash hadn't received his Pokémon from ordinary circumstances, having hatched it from an egg rather than receiving it from Professor Oak himself.

He shrugged it off. It was an interesting thing to note, but in the end, it just made Dino more special in his eyes. They would tackle any challenge using the resources they had and that was that. Chlorophyll was an ability that drastically raised a Pokémon's speed in sunlight, so Ash could definitely see some uses for it in the future. Heck, it might just even surprise some people. He continued scrolling down the Bulbasaur page until something else caught his eye.

"Wait! You're a girl!?"

…

…

…

Dino cocked her head to one side, giving her trainer a blank look. A single green vine extended out from her bulb, reached out over to Ash…and gently smacked him on the back of his head.

"Alright, alright," Ash chuckled, trying to shoo the vine away, "I guess I deserved that. I can't believe I've thought you were a boy this whole time."

Dino just sighed and appeared to roll her eyes and Ash couldn't help but laugh again.

"So then, do you want another name besides Dino?" He caught the Bulbasaur's questioning look before he elaborated, "Well, Dino seems to be a more…well...do you want another name?" He got the blank stare again before Dino shook her head and went back to eating.

"Well, guess Dino it is then," Ash smiled and patted her on the head, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The pair finished up their lunch, enjoying each other's company, before they packed up their things to continue down the road. He had barely taken two steps when the sound of flapping wings to his right alerted him. About thirty yards away, perched on top of a small rocky outcrop, was a Pidgey.

A perfect chance to catch his first Pokémon. Ash turned to Dino with a determined expression, "Ready for our first battle together buddy?"

"Bulba!" Dino sprang forth from her trainer's side, primed and ready and growling a challenge to the small bird Pokémon. The Pidgey raised its head and gave a measuring look at its newest threat before giving a loud chirp and flew into the air towards Ash and Dino.

"Alright, Dino let's try out your Razor Leaf attack!"

Dino growled and released a series of razor-sharp leaves towards the Pidgey. The bird Pokémon promptly flapped its wings, creating a gust of wind that blew away the incoming attack, causing the leaves to fall harmless to the ground. The Pidgey cried out and then released another gust of wind, this time sent directly at Dino, who grunted in pain as it tried to withstand the super-effective Gust.

"Dino! You gotta get out of there! Jump out of the way and use Leech Seed!"

Dino leapt away from the gusts of wind and shot out a small seed from the top of its bulb. A large grassy net burst out of the seed as it neared the Pidgey, but it quickly flew away from its grasp. Ash growled. This was frustrating. Grass-types were naturally weak against Flying-types and so far, none of Dino's moves were doing a thing to the Pidgey. He would have to come up with something new if he wanted to win this battle. The Pidgey circled in the air for a few moments, before it flew in a large overhead loop, raising its speed on the downward path and charged towards Dino with a Tackle attack.

Now was his chance now that the Pidgey was coming in close.

"Alright Dino, here it comes. Ready yourself!" Ash yelled. Dino growled and squared its feet. The Pidgey was getting closer and closer before Ash made his move.

"Use Vine Whip and grab it!" Two green vines extended from Dino's back and wrapped themselves around the Pidgey, just as its attack was about to hit. The Pidgey yelped in surprise as it was now immobilized in midair, just a few feet away from Dino. "Now, slam it to the ground and follow it up with your own Tackle!"

The Pidgey screeched in pain as it hit the ground and was struggling to get back up before it was rammed in the side by Dino's furious tackle.

"Yes!" Ash cheered, "Awesome work Dino!" Dino leapt back to his side and gave a satisfied growl.

Ash unclipped an empty Pokéball from his belt. Alright, time to try catch his first Pokémon. He threw it at the Pidgey and watched in tense anticipation as the capsule encased the bird Pokémon in a flash of red light before closing and falling to the ground shaking.

It shook for several moments…before it promptly shattered as the Pidgey sprang out in a burst of white light. Ash silently cursed to himself. This Pidgey was tougher than it looked as it circled above them in the sky, jeering. It flapped its wings once more and another strong blast of wind was sent their way. The impact of the gust hit Ash like a truck as both human and Pokémon were knocked backwards off their feet. Groaning in pain, Ash turned onto his side and saw Dino in a similar state, struggling back onto its feet. The Pidgey gave a triumphant screech, turned, and flew off into the distance.

Well, that certainly did not go as planned. Ash sat upright and slowly dragged his way over to Dino's side.

"Dino, are you alright?" He gently reached out and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling her onto his lap. Dino raised her head and gave her trainer a small lick on the side of his face, as if in reassurance, before wearily settling herself back. Ash gave a small smile and gently rubbed the bulb on his friend's back as he examined her more closely for wounds. Other than a few scratches and scrapes, Dino seemed alright, although no doubt hurting from the two super-effective gust attacks that it took.

Ash unslung his backpack and opened it. Luckily, his mother had deemed it prudent to stock up on medical supplies before he had left home, packing him Potions, Antidotes, and several Oran and Sitrus berries. He sprayed some Potion over his friend's wounds and gave her an Oran berry to munch on, giving it back some much-needed energy and vitality. Dino licked his face again appreciatively before hanging her head in dejection, clearly disappointed with her loss to the Pidgey.

"Hey, don't feel sad," Ash comforted her as he lightly rubbed the top of her head, "it was our first battle. You fought against someone you're naturally weak against and you did wonderfully. We'll just have to work harder and get stronger." Dino looked up at Ash's smiling face, full of optimism and determination, before growling in agreement, losing some of her previous gloom.

He pulled out Dino's Pokéball, "Do you want to get some rest inside your ball?" His friend glanced at her ball before quickly shaking her head. She jumped out of Ash's lap and walked around in a circle, testing to see if her wounds affected her mobility.

"Saur!" Clearly satisfied, Dino nodded towards the path as if to say she wanted to continue. The potions and Oran berry had clearly worked, and though Ash could tell she was still a bit shaky, he reckoned they were good to go on.

So, their first Pokémon encounter didn't go so great, Ash mused as they continued down the road. True, as he had said, it _was_ their first battle and his friend had been at a disadvantage. But he would need to find a solution to that soon. The route between Pallet Town and Viridian City, which was their first destination, was full of wild Pokémon, many of which consisted of flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Many wild Pokémon kept to themselves and wouldn't attack travelling trainers unless provoked. But if there was one thing that he had learned from Professor Oak, it was that Pokémon were a lot like people, each one with their own unique personalities and traits. Some were aggressive, some were passive, and many fluctuated in between. The Pidgey they had fought wouldn't be the first Flying-type they encountered, and he had to find a way to deal with that.

But this didn't just pertain to this route alone. They needed to find a way to deal with Flying types in general, be they wild or trained. Grass types were naturally weak against Flying types. Logistically, Ash knew that he had to somehow cover for Dino's weaknesses and there were several options he could take. He could find other Pokémon who were strong against Flying-types, like an Electric or Rock type. It would help him to build a well-balanced team in general, each Pokémon covering another one's weaknesses with its own strengths.

However, this wouldn't really help him now currently, because until he could catch another Pokémon to join his team, he and Dino would still have to deal with this problem themselves.

Another option to take would be to train Dino to resist and counter her weaknesses. It was a hard path to take but one well-trodden, especially by type specialists like the Gym Leaders. Each Gym Leader specialized in a specific type and they had to be well-versed in fighting their respective weaknesses, as many travelling trainers would be sure to use type advantages when challenging a Gym.

The latter option appealed to Ash more. To be a successful trainer, one had to face fear head on, not run from it. But in order to do that, they would have to train first and grow. They had to build up a foundation, in terms of strength, endurance, and speed. They were young and inexperienced, so they had to start from the basics first.

And they would, Ash thought determinedly, excitement and eagerness filling him as he quickened his pace. He had a clear direction now and he was eager to get to work.

"Come on Dino! Let's get going!" With a joyful shout, he and Dino ran down the path.

* * *

That evening after eating dinner, Ash laid down in his sleeping bag with Dino snuggled in beside him. They were both weary, exhausted from the walking and battling they had done that day. They had encountered many more wild Pokémon, ranging from more Pidgey to other field Pokémon, like Rattata and Sentret. They had learned a lot from battling with each other that day and Ash was confident that they would continue to grow stronger and stronger. But there was one small wiggle of worry in Ash's mind, as he gazed up with the star-filled night sky, Dino snoring gently beside him.

They had struggled against the Pidgey all day. The bird Pokémon's extreme mobility in the air made it difficult for Dino to hit them with her attacks. And even when it did hit, her attacks lacked the power and effectiveness against a Flying type. It was only when the Pidgey came within range could they begin to fight back, with Dino's Tackle or subduing them with her status moves. However, when they retreated to a safe distance and used ranged Flying attacks, Dino could do little else than dodge out of the way or take the hit if she wasn't fast enough.

They would just have to grow, Ash decided with a small twinge of frustration. It was only their first day. Besides, Ash could tell that they made big improvements already, with each battle becoming a bit easier to handle than the previous one. Pidgeys would still be a problem, but as Dino grew stronger and faster, the problem would be mitigated. They would just have to get more experience battling Flying-types.

 _Or maybe they should start thinking more like a Rock type_ , Ash thought wryly. Grow strong enough to just withstand hit after hit, and then strike back once their opponent let up.

It would take a lot of hard work and time, but they were get there. Ash was confident of that and with that thought, he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey there!"

It was early the next morning. Ash and Dino had just finished breakfast and were about to head back onto the road when the voice called out to them.

Startled, they turned and saw a young boy, about the same age as Ash, waving and heading towards them. The boy was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and had a backpack slung over his shoulders, tousled hair hidden beneath a baseball cap worn backwards on his head. There was a challenging gleam in his eyes and a cheerful grin as the stranger grabbed a Pokéball from his belt.

"Our eyes met. How about a Pokémon battle?"

Ash was slightly taken aback by the sudden challenge but quickly recovered. He looked down at Dino beside him and saw the determined look mirrored in his friend's eyes. He smiled back at the trainer, "Sounds good to us. We accept. My name is Ash from Pallet Town and this is my partner Dino."

Dino growled and leapt forward onto the grass in front Ash, ready to battle.

The boy tossed his Pokéball into the air revealing a Pidgey, one slightly larger than the average wild Pidgey. Ash laughed silently to himself. _Of course_ it was a Pidgey. Yet, Ash couldn't have asked for a better opponent. It was the perfect opportunity to get some more experience for Dino against Flying-types.

"My name's Tom. You just starting out as a trainer?"

Ash nodded, "Began my journey just yesterday."

"Neat, I started out a week ago. This is a good chance for the both of us then to get some training in. You ready?"

Again, Ash gave a nod as Tom motioned his Pidgey forward.

"Alright then Pidgey, let's start off with Sand-attack!" Pidgey flew low towards Dino, its feet primed towards the ground kicking up a stream of sand.

"Dino dodge that and use Razor Leaf," Ash commanded.

Dino leapt out of the incoming sand and struck the Pidgey with a close-range Razor Leaf attack.

"Awesome! Now follow up with Tackle!"

The Pidgey, slightly winded from the initial Razor Leaf, had barely begun to flap its wings to fly away before it was struck by a lightning quick Tackle from the Bulbasaur.

"No, Pidgey!" Tom cried out. Pidgey shook itself and then flew up into the air again. "Alright! That's the spirit!"

The Pidgey had been hurt but it looked as ready as ever for a fight. It was a cut above the other wild Pidgey Ash had battled so far, evident that Tom had trained it well already.

"Pidgey, let's show them your Gust attack!" Pidgey cried out and flapped its wings, unleashing a fierce gust of wind towards Dino.

Here came the Gust attacks that were such a problem to them the day before. "Get out of the way Dino!" Dino tried to leap out of the path of the incoming Gust, but it was too slow. She cried out in pain as she was knocked back off her feet from the super-effective attack.

"Quickly Pidgey, follow it up with Tackle!"

"Dino!" Ash could only watch as the Pidgey rammed into Dino, sending it flying once more before crashing into the ground with a thud. The Bulbasaur struggled for a few moments to get back onto its feet, before finally collapsing, eyes closed.

Ash ran forward and knelt by his friend's fallen form.

"Dino! Are you alright?" Dino slowly opened its eyes and weakly nudged her trainer's knee in response.

"You did great Dino. I'm proud of you," Ash said in a soft voice.

Tom walked over to Ash and Dino, his Pidgey perching itself on his shoulder. "Hey, great battle Ash. Here's a Sitrus berry for your Bulbasaur."

Ash thanked the trainer gratefully and gave it to Dino, who munched on it happily.

"Don't sweat it much Ash. You were at a disadvantage and you still put up a great fight. Maybe we'll battle again someday."

"Thanks a lot Tom. I hope so too." The two boys shook hands before Tom gave a parting wave and walked off down the road.

Ash sank down to the ground besides Dino and rubbed her bulb, something he knew she loved.

"So, that's what it's like to battle against a trainer huh?"

Dino made a dejected sound and Ash just continued patting her on the back consolingly. Truth was, he was just as disappointed as she was, though he did his best to quell the feeling. His first battle had not gone well. Sure, it hadn't been a total disaster and he was glad he had managed to put up a decent fight. But they had been overwhelmed in the end, both by Pidgey's power and their lack of experience. Ash just sighed and smiled fondly at his friend. She had done the best she could, but again, he reminded himself, they just had to learn and keep on moving.

The Sitrus berry that Tom had given Dino had rejuvenated her and after a brief respite, they continued on their path down the road. With a bit of luck, they would reach Viridian City by nightfall and in good time too. The battles they had fought the day previous had burned out a lot of his medical supplies and with another full day's journey ahead of them, they would need to be on their guard lest they found themselves without first aid.

But that didn't mean they couldn't continue to train on the way.

They encountered several more wild Pokémon that Dino dispatched with relative ease. They even met a few more travelling trainers, who he challenged to battles. He won his first battle ever against a trainer with a Nidoran. The Poison-type was especially resistant to Dino's Grass attacks but with patience and use of a well-placed Leech Seed, they managed to come out with the victory in the end.

The win had been especially heart-lifting since it was their first victory against another trainer. Ash had charged Dino after the battle, happily lifting her up in the air, the joy evident on both their faces. Of course, the last battle they had just fought quickly sobered them up as the trainer sent out a huge Pidgeotto. Dino managed to get off one well-placed Leech Seed, but it hardly mattered as the Pidgeotto, with lightning speed, handily dispatched the Bulbasaur with one Wing Attack.

Ash used up the last of his Potions healing Bulbasaur and they had taken it easy ever since. A few more encounters with some Rattata and Sentret, but nothing too major.

And so, it was in the early evening, with the sun already setting in the horizon, when Ash and Dino walked up the crest of another hill in the road and saw the lights of Viridian City flickering in the distance.

"Viridian City!" Ash exclaimed as both he and Dino took in the sight before them. "We're almost there buddy and then we can rest at the Pokémon Center. And eat too!" Dino nodded happily at the prospect of food and Ash chuckled.

All of a sudden, a cry pierced through the still evening air behind them.

Ash whirled around in alarm, his body tensing up. Yet, there appeared to be nothing down the road.

Another cry came forth through the night, this time clearer than the previous. It was a cry of distress.

"Bulba!"

Dino tugged at the leg of Ash's pants and urgently gestured with her vines down at the plains on the side of the road.

Ash looked out at where Dino was pointing at and his eyes widened when he finally saw it.

In the distance, trying to fly frantically away from, what he could tell by the silhouettes, three bird Pokémon, was a Hoppip.

Ash recognized the small round Grass type easily enough. There were several Hoppip amongst his forest friends back home.

This Hoppip, though, was floundering in the air as it moved, a sign of either injury or exhaustion. Its pursuers were closing in and, as his eyes adjusted to the scene, Ash could make out the red-tipped wings and beaks of the bird Pokémon.

Spearow.

His breath hitched and he felt an icy feeling pass through his veins. Spearow were vicious and notoriously aggressive towards outsiders. Unlike the Pidgey that they had been encountering in the grasslands and plains, Spearow were generally found in forests, so the sight of them here was unusual. Unusual and dangerous.

"Saur!"

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts as Dino gave another cry. The Spearow had caught up to the Hoppip, who had finally collapsed in an exhausted heap on the ground, circling their fallen prey.

Beside him, Ash heard Dino growl menacingly, her body quivering in suppressed rage as it crouched low, as if preparing to jump.

"Dino, no!" Ash leapt forward as Dino sprang, tackling her in mid-jump, sending them both crashing into the grass beside the path.

"Dino, please! You can't just charge in there like that," Ash kept his voice low as he desperately tried to reason with the struggling Bulbasaur in his grasp. "We can't go in without a plan. We're outnumbered here."

Dino's movements slowed as she calmed slightly to Ash's words. She raised her eyes and saw the steely look on Ash's face.

"We're not going to let those Spearow get away with this. Now come on. Quietly though."

With that, he let Dino go and together, they stealthily, but quickly, crept their way to the attacking Spearow with Ash hunched down, using the tall grass to cover their advance.

As they neared the small clearing, Ash could make out the whimpers of pain the Hoppip was making. He peeked through the blades of grass and saw the Spearow still circling around the Grass type, cawing triumphantly and jeeringly as they pecked mercilessly at their victim.

Anger surged through Ash once more as he took in the scene, an emotion he knew Dino was barely able to keep suppressed beside him. He understood his Pokémon's feelings perfectly. It wasn't just because there was a Pokémon in need or that the Spearow were vicious predators picking on an outnumbered victim.

The Hoppip reminded them too much of their friends back home, such that it became personal. But it went even further than that though. It was something that Ash had noticed about a couple months after that fateful rainy day all those years ago. Something that he had noted in his mind and something that he had begun to observe during the time he spent playing with his friends in the forest.

Symbiosis. The biological and environmental interactions and relationships amongst different living organisms, usually in mutually beneficial ways. Ash didn't know much about the scientific aspects of the subject (that was probably more Professor Oak's forte), but he had learned the basics and witnessed it firsthand in the forest as he met different species of Pokémon.

However, what he hadn't learned from those basic lessons, and what he had subsequently began to observe in his friends, was the pure _bond_ amongst Grass-type Pokémon. There was an affinity there, a link perhaps, that went far beyond the mere symbiotic relationships to survive. As time went on and Ash thought about it more and more, he realized that he never really noticed just how _well_ all his friends got along with each other, as well as how very easily they had taken to Dino when she first hatched. It was something lacking in the other Pokémon he had observed in the woods. Of course, that wasn't to say that other types of Pokémon didn't have such bonds. They did, but it was rare to see them bond with other species other than their own as openly or with such easy closeness as Grass types.

For a long time, this was something that flitted in the back of his mind, but now, as Dino pawed at the ground beneath it in fury, Ash understood perfectly.

But that brought him back to their current situation. Despite his initial impulse to charge in there, and rest assured that impulse was still very much alive as his anger mounted at the sight of the helpless Hoppip, Spearow were dangerous to confront. They had struggled against fighting Pidgey and from their inexperience and skill level, Ash had to admit that they wouldn't stand a chance against three Spearow head on.

One bit of luck was that the Spearow, thoroughly engrossed with their prey, hadn't noted their arrival yet, so surprise was still on their side.

His fist tightened around a small rock that was on the ground beneath him.

"Alright Dino, when I say go, I want you to fire off a Leech Seed and trap the one closest to you. Use your vines to grab a second and I'll handle the third. Spearow are extremely dangerous so if it goes badly and they close in on you, I want you to start spraying Sleep Powder everywhere. Don't hold back you understand?" Ash kept his voice to a small whisper as he crouched by Dino's side.

Sleep Powder was a highly useful move Dino had, capable of putting opponents to a deep sleep and leaving them completely vulnerable to attack. But the downside was that the powder emitted was slow and thus easily dodged. It also tended to get everywhere, but in their current close quarters, that would be a boon rather than a hindrance. Moreover, the Hoppip would be completely immune being a Grass type. He, on the other hand, would be another matter but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Dino growled in agreement and her bulb started to glow slightly as she prepared Leech Seed.

"NOW!"

Taking aim, Ash hurled the rock towards the Spearow, catching one of them right in the side of the head. The struck Spearow gave a startled cry as it fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ash charged out from their hiding spot in the grass towards the injured Hoppip. As he ran, he felt something whiz by his head and saw the Leech Seed Dino fired heading straight for a second Spearow. The Spearow flew out of the way just in time to escape the grassy net. Screeching angrily, the remaining two Spearow flew higher into the sky and then simultaneously divebombed towards Ash as he crouched by the Hoppip.

The Spearows' beaks felt like knives as they rammed into him. He lurched in pain but managed to take hold of the Hoppip into his arms, using his body as a shield to cover it from the onslaught. Their sharp talons and beaks tore into him as they pecked and clawed above him mercilessly.

But then that ended as Dino barreled her way into one of the them, using her Tackle to slam it into the ground. With another cry of fury, she used her vines and swiftly grasped the remaining Spearow before it could slip away.

Ash shakily got up to his feet, the injured Hoppip held securely in his arms. His body felt like it was on fire. Pain spiked through him as he felt blood flowing from the numerous cuts and scratches on his arms and back.

"Thanks Dino," He managed to say. Dino roared once more and slammed the trapped Spearow into the ground with her vines, before immobilizing it with Leech Seed.

"Spearow!"

Ash turned and saw the Spearow that he had injured from the rock rise unsteadily, before taking flight into the distance. A moment later, the second Spearow that Dino had charged followed it.

Ash sighed in relief and then looked down at the injured Pokémon in his arms.

"Hey there, are you alright," he asked in a gentle tone. The Hoppip opened its eyes and gave a weak nod. The leaves on its head twirled briefly, gently rubbing at his upper arm in what appeared to be a sign of gratitude, and Ash smiled.

He looked back at Dino and saw that his friend had calmed noticeably at the Hoppip's response, her previous adrenaline and battle fury ebbing away.

"You did great buddy. Thanks for saving my hide." Dino nudged him affectionately before looking inquiringly at the Hoppip once more.

The immediate danger had passed, but Ash thought it would be best to get to a Pokémon Center as soon as possible. The Hoppip was still injured and exhausted, as was Dino. He was fresh out of Potions and berries so it looked like Viridian City would have to do.

"Come on Dino, we should get you guys to a Pokémon Center."

Dino growled and gestured behind him. Ash whirled around and saw the third Spearow still trapped on the ground, struggling fruitlessly to get free from the Leech Seed. He had almost forgotten about it. He suppressed another surge of anger before he turned his back on it. He wasn't in the most forgiving of modes right now. Besides, the Spearow would get itself free eventually. He had more important things to worry about.

"Leave it. Maybe it'll learn its lesson."

Dino glared at the bird Pokémon, as if in half a mind to charge it once more, before she spat on the ground towards it and loyally followed Ash.

Together, they managed a steady jog back down the road. Ash's muscles screamed at him as he ran, Spearow's earlier attacks making their presence known but he refused to acknowledge them. Once he had Hoppip and Dino safe and well cared for, then he could rest. Several times he tried to get Dino back in her ball but she adamantly refused, not wanting to leave her trainer's side. Though worried about his friend's condition, Ash was nonetheless touched.

Then, disaster struck once more. Ash reckoned there was half a mile towards the outskirts of Viridian before he heard the screech of bird Pokémon and a loud flurry of flapping wings. He turned and couldn't help a gasp of disbelief as what looked like a hundred Spearow had emerged behind him, dotting up the darkening sky.

Now he understood. The two Spearow had flown off, not in surrender, but to get more reinforcements. A _lot_ more reinforcements. There was no way they could handle a whole flock. Viridian was their only hope.

"DINO!" Ash shouted, "We got company. Let's move!"

Their jog turned into a sprint as they continued down the road, Ash still clutching the Hoppip close in his arms.

He risked another glance over his shoulder and felt another bolt of fear. The Spearow were many and they were closing in fast.

He willed his legs onwards as fast as he'd ever run before. Viridian was so close he could already see the sign on the towering archway that symbolically marked the entrance into the city.

"Bulba!"

He tossed another glance over his shoulder and promptly skidded to a halt. Dino had fallen behind. Bulbasaur weren't the fastest of Pokémon but Dino had kept up with him well so far. No doubt the exhaustion from battling the Spearow, as well as their journey the entire day, had caught up to her. The Spearow flock was rapidly closing in, so much so that he could see their angry faces and hear their caws of fury.

"Dino! Hop on my shoulder!" He knelt down as Dino neared him, panting heavily, and jumped onto his shoulder. Ash staggered back from the impact, almost falling onto his back, before he steadied himself. With Dino secured, he sprinted down the road once more.

 _Come on!_ _Almost there!_ His lungs were screaming in need of oxygen but Ash willed himself on, panting heavily. He was a Pokémon trainer. If he couldn't stand this, then he might as well head back home.

"Dino, try and slow them down!"

He felt the weight on his shoulder shift as Dino repositioned herself.

"Saur!" She fired off a round of Razor Leaf attacks and Leech Seeds towards the incoming flock.

Ash risked another glance backwards as he ran and saw that several had gone down from his friend's efforts. But there was just too many of them.

"Spearow!"

One Spearow, faster than the rest, darted forward ahead of the flock and raced towards Ash's back. It had a large bump on the side of its head and, with a jolt, Ash recognized it as the one he had struck with the rock. _Just my luck. A Spearow with a personal vendetta._

He tried to run even faster but he couldn't outpace the Spearow. Dodging several of Dino's attacks in her attempt to stop it, the Spearow slammed into Ash with a force that sent him shouting out in pain as he flew to the ground, Dino crashing down beside him.

Eyes blurred with pain, Ash struggled desperately to get up. The loud screeches and the sound of wings around him signaled the arrival of the rest of the Spearow flock. The thought had barely crossed his mind before more Spearow attacked him. He raised his arms over his face, trying in vain to shield himself as the attacking flock tore into him.

Dimly, he heard the cries of pain from Dino and the Hoppip as they received the similar treatment.

"No…," he sputtered weakly. He had to protect his friends. He struggled up, arms flailing around desperately trying to beat the Spearow back and crawled his way over to his friends.

"NO!" Mustering his last ounces of strength, Ash gave a shout and charged through the Spearow towards his Pokémon, ignoring the burning pain and gritting his teeth as he withstood the sharp beaks and talons of the attacking birds. Trying to bat the Spearow away, he wrapped Dino and Hoppip protectively into his arms, placing them on the inside of his jacket to shield them. All around him, the Spearow loomed.

 _I failed._ Ash thought helplessly. His second day as a trainer. He had struggled to battle wild Pokémon. Struggled to battle trainers. And now look at him, struggling to even protect and care for his Pokémon. Hot tears sprang to his eyes as he clutched Dino and Hoppip close to his chest, eyes clenched shut in shame, frustration, and helplessness, now almost numb to the pain the Spearow were inflicting to him. Some trainer he turned out to be.

"Arcanine, use your Flamethrower!"

All of a sudden, huge flames filled the air around him. He opened his eyes in surprise and saw a huge canine Pokémon with an orange pelt and jagged black stripes, jaws opened wide as it fired off jets of flame. Behind the Arcanine stood a tall woman, dressed in a blue police officer's uniform.

The Spearow screeched in surprise and the flock scattered as they tried to dodge the red-hot flames.

"Now Arcanine," the woman shouted, "send them packing with Fire Blast!"

The Arcanine roared and a second later, a gigantic burst of fire, shaped like a five-pointed star, shot out from its mouth. The flock bolted in terror at the amount of firepower and flew off.

"Great job Arcanine!" The woman praised before running towards Ash's side. "Are you alright!?"

Ash managed a weak smile and replied shakily, "Yeah. Thanks a lot for your help." He looked up into the sky and saw the black dots of the Spearow flock, rapidly disappearing into the horizon. _They were saved._ He opened his jacket back up and Dino and Hoppip both crawled out in a heap, exhausted and hurting from the attack.

"Please…I need to get a Pokémon Center…," Ash's voice trailed off as he felt lightheaded all of a sudden. He tried to stand but was promptly filled with a dreadful feeling of nausea and dizziness that he lurched and staggered before a firm hand grasped his arms, preventing him from falling over.

"Whoa, steady there. You're hurt as well young man. Come on, I'll give you a ride. We'll be at the Center in no time." With another word of thanks, her Arcanine was recalled into its Pokéball. She then came over to Ash's side and placed on of his arms over her shoulder in support and slowly, with Dino and Hoppip clutched in Ash's arms, they made their way down the road, through the arch towards a motorcycle with a sidecar attached.

In another flash, they were off, speeding down the road, sirens blaring.

"Name's Jenny by the way. Officer Jenny. Hang on tight and we'll get there in no time," she called above the wind streaming past their faces as they drove.

"My name's Ash Ketchum. Thanks so much. I thought we were goners for a second there." Ash shuddered to think what would have happened if Officer Jenny hadn't shown up.

"Don't mention it Ash, it's my job to watch out for travelers coming down the road. Now hang on tight!"

Ash shouted in surprise as Officer Jenny drove right up a ramp and launched the motorcycle into the air, landing with a thud and skidding towards a pair of automatic doors, which opened as they neared. Tires screeching to a halt, the motorcycle stopped right in front of the lobby desk of what looked like the Pokémon Center. Ash hung onto the sides of the sidecar, paralyzed in terror.

"Oh my!"

"Sorry Nurse Joy, but this is an emergency. I've got a trainer here with two injured Pokémon that need your help."

Ash shakily got out of the sidecar, still rattled from the terrifying ride. A Chansey made its way over to him with a stretcher bed, followed by a young woman wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Place your Pokémon here young man and I'll look at them right away."

Gently, Ash placed both Dino and Hoppip onto the stretcher. "Thank you so much Nurse Joy. Please take care of them."

Nurse Joy smiled and bowed her head, before she and Chansey led the stretcher off.

They had made it at last. After all that, they were finally at the Pokémon Center. They were exhausted and injured, but they had made it. Ash swayed on his feet, the lightheaded feeling returning once more.

"Whoa, hang on there Ash!" Officer Jenny's arms reached out and once more, she supported Ash up.

Ash gave a weary smile, "Thanks again Officer Jenny," before promptly passing out.

* * *

His head hurt.

That was Ash's first thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Light filtered in through the window as he tried to sit up, wincing in pain as his body screamed in protest.

He was in a hospital bed, he noted, probably in the Pokémon Center. And he wasn't alone. On his bed by his feet, was the sleeping form of Dino and, curled up right next to her, Hoppip.

Ash felt a rush of relief as he took in the sight of the sleeping Pokémon. From what he could tell, they had healed up nicely and appeared to be as good as new. He reached over, ignoring the pain shooting through his stiff muscles, and gently placed a hand on Dino's head.

His friend stirred and slowly opened her dark-red eyes. Dino rubbed her eyes sleepily before she realized who sat smiling in front of her.

"Bulbasaur!"

With a cry of joy, she jumped into Ash's outstretched arms.

Laughing, Ash clutched Dino tightly as he hugged his friend.

"How are you feeling buddy, good as new?"

"Saur!"

Ash felt a rush of happiness as he took in his friend. Everything was alright again. He swung Dino around in his arms, laughing together, as they basked in the glow of their reunion.

Before long, Hoppip stirred as well and when it realized Ash was awake, leapt towards him as well in joy.

"Hey there little guy, are you okay?"

"Pip! Hoppip!" The small red Pokémon fluttered by Ash's head, nuzzling his cheek in gratitude, tickling him and making him laugh once more.

The door opened and the head of Nurse Joy peeked inside.

With a warm smile, she entered the room fully. "Well, look at who's finally awake." She stopped by the side of his bed and examined the bandages on his arms, which he belatedly realized he had. In his excitement at seeing his friends, he hadn't even noticed. "How are you feeling?"

Ash winced slightly at the pain in his muscles before replying, "Kinda sore, but otherwise feeling great! How long was I asleep Nurse Joy?"

"Almost twenty-four hours. You fainted in the lobby and Officer Jenny managed to get you here onto the bed."

Ash's eyes widened. A full day unconscious! The Spearow must have really done him in. "Wow! Thanks again for everything Nurse Joy! I'll have to find Officer Jenny and thank her too. Did my Pokémon have any serious injuries?"

Nurse Joy smiled at him, "No problem Ash. I'll pass your thanks along to Jenny. Your Pokémon are as good as new. They can take Pokémon attacks much better than human beings. By the way, they are really loyal to you Ash. They refused to budge from your side ever since they realized you were here."

Ash gaped at that, speechless, and looked at Dino and Hoppip, who were both smiling back at him happily. He felt a sudden wetness in his eyes before hastily wiping them with the back of his hand.

"You guys are the best," he managed to choke out before hugging them tightly once more.

"Although," he turned back to Nurse Joy and said a bit sheepishly, "this Hoppip actually isn't my Pokémon. I found it being attacked by a couple Spearow and tried to help it out."

Nurse Joy gave him a look of surprise and studied Hoppip with a thoughtful expression, who continued to float around Ash's head. She had a knowing smile on her face as she turned her attention back to the raven-haired boy.

"Well, it already looks like you have an incredible bond with Hoppip. It appears to be very attached to you."

Ash gave her a startled look. "You think so?" He gazed at Hoppip, still looking at him adoringly. Could it really want to come along with him? Well, he thought, only one way to find out. He reached over to the bedside table, where his jacket and hat were freshly laundered, and grabbed an empty Pokéball.

He held it out in his palm towards the flying Grass type and asked gently, "Hoppip, how would you like to join Dino and me on our journey?"

"Pip!" Hoppip cried out and, without the slightest hesitation, reached over, touched the small button of the Pokéball, and was sucked in with a flash of red light.

His first catch as a Pokémon trainer. He held the Pokéball up in his hands, looking at it almost reverently. Another first step taken on his journey. He turned towards Dino and couldn't help the huge grin that appeared over his face.

"We just caught our first Pokémon!"

* * *

"Alright guys, let's get going!"

With a final farewell to Nurse Joy, Ash walked out of the Pokémon Center with Dino and Hoppip by his side. He had spent three more days stuck in bed as Nurse Joy had been adamant that he not move around and undo all the healing he had undergone.

The cuts and scratches the Spearow had riddled all over his body had mostly healed. There was some scarring on his back but aside from the lingering soreness in his muscles and occasional wince of pain, Ash felt perfectly healthy again.

After being bedridden, he was more than eager to head out onto the road once more.

He turned to his friends, Dino perched on his shoulder and Hoppip hovering on the other side and gave them a large grin.

"Let's do this!"

Viridian Forest awaited them.


End file.
